Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly, shift registers.
Description of Related Art
Flat panel displays include various types of displays such as liquid crystal display (LCD), field emission display (FED), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display and electronic paper (e-paper). Due to their characteristics of light weight, low power consumption, and minimal radiation, flat panel displays have gradually replaced conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors used by desktop computers and have been widely applied in electronic devices such as notebooks, mobile phones, and televisions. Conventionally, a flat panel display is designed to have each of its pixel rows to be sequentially refreshed, and therefore, it requires a shift register to generate control signals that are sequentially refreshed based on the clock signal and other signals.
However, as the complexity of electronic devices increases, the condition for electrical circuit design is getting more and more stringent. For example, if the transmission of the clock signal is significantly delayed, abnormalities might occur in the shift register output which generates scan signals based on the clock signal.
In view of the foregoing, there exists problems and disadvantages in the current shift register techniques that await further improvement. However, persons of ordinary skill in the art sought vainly for a solution. In order to solve or circumvent aforementioned problems and disadvantages, there is an urgent need in the related field to provide a solution for preventing the output terminal of the shift register unit from being incapable of outputting a normal signal to the next stage unit.